The Conundrums of Friends
by lolcupcakes
Summary: Jack Masoner an average, completely insane brony that does stuff involving things. Join me on this adventure! Oh yeah, probably sex too because I do that (But only with ponies I'm in a relationship with!...usually) . Please remember to rate and comment your thoughts on the story. Did I do good? If not please tell me what I can improve on!
1. Chapter 1

I've waited too long…... I have slacked off WAY too much, NOW I finally have the time, (Because I totally didn't before) to make the story! "HUAH!" I wake up in a daze looking around, I'm in my room "God that dream again… It's right though... that one person who said great! Has motivated me to make another story. Guess I should start on it now..." I walk over to my computer and hold down the power button "Hmm, wonder if Lorenzo is awake." I turn to look at my clock. 11:30pm "Might as well check, I'll never know If I don't try! Or whatever that saying was." I lazily wait for my computer to start all the programs up. First comes skype, then chrome, and finally…. Steam. "Let's see…" Types in lore into the search bar and his name comes up under green saying he's playing Warframe "Oh good! He's online I need to ask him for advice on when I should wake up in the story!" Opens chat and starts typing "Hey lore sup man I was wondering for your advice, I just started the story and I need a good time to wake up, when are you usually awake by?" Just a few seconds later he messages back "dead of night?" He messages, I start typing "Dead of night are you su- " I backspace "Dead of night, SURE WHY NOT!" Lorenzo is tired so we say our goodnights and he goes to bed "Hmm wish he could have been here, he's really good at checking grammar and spelling. But if he needs his sleep, I can respect that."

I write a few more sentences before realizing I have school tomorrow. Along with homework. Shit. "Well, I should go to bed, but if I do, I don't get any homework done an-" "SNOOOOORE" The next morning I wake up around 7am just before my alarm goes off "Well, that was a wonderful sleep, but that means I have only 30 minutes to get ALL my homework done!" I still have Math, Science, English and College and Careers! "Oh man, what do I do, I don't have much tim-" As I say this my mom calls up to me "Jack, It's time to get up! Take a shower and get ready for school!" At this point, I'm freaking out "Oh god I'm going to get the worst grades this semester! I'm going to have to repeat this grade!" As I'm saying this I'm taking a shower and getting ready for school "I know! I can call in sick, and do my homework over the weekend!" I finish getting ready I'm dressed in my usual light ski jacket and hiking pants with very unwashed-looking hair (It always looks unwashed whether I try for 2 hours at it or not) and steel toed boots. I'm the survival type of guy so I always carry around the essentials: A lighter, Matches, 3 knives, Lighter fluid (Also good for lighting a fire). What I carry around with me casually is my iPhone 6 plus (Just went out of style), my iPad mini, a horrible entanglement of charging wires and earphones, on my head a pair of Bluetooth earphones, and absolutely no school supplies whatsoever. "Moooooom!" I groan "I feel horrible!" My mom sighs says back "Well what's wrong?" I look at her like I'm going to throw up "My stomach hurts I have a sore throat and my nose is running!" I groan a little bit at the end for effect "Well let me take your temperature." She says as she grabs an electric thermometer "Put this in your mouth for a minute once it beeps tell me." She walks to the bathroom to get ready. I scowl as she leaves the room "Damn I can't pretend to be sick if my temp is normal." I try to focus blowing hot air into my mouth. BEEP! It finished and I give it to my mom without even looking feeling proud of myself "You don't have a fever so you're going to school." She says as I feel like my soul has been crushed. "Sorry but you can't miss another school day!" She says as she leaves me to get ready "Be upstairs by 7:45 OK?" I slump to my room and pack my backpack "Ugh math is first so I have to do my homework without the teacher noticing..." I get in our silver Rav 4 feeling unaccomplished We ride to school and on the way, my mom asks if I did my homework "Yes I did…" My mom looks at me seriously "Are you sure?" I look back at her sarcastically "Pretty sure yeah."

As we arrive at school she says have a good day and drops me off with some pocket money to order lunch I go inside the school and see my best friend Joel laying up against a wall on his phone "Yo what's up Joel?" I say as I go in for a high five "Hey man you finally get that computer working yet?" He completes the high-five "Not yet, I really do need to work on that, though.." He looks at me strangely "Whats been keeping you from doing it?" I look at him with a grin "You know what." He looks back with a slight grin "Really you like the show that much?" I reply quickly "It's the best show ever! I'm watching all of season 1-5 over again just waiting for the next episode!" He shakes his head in a joking manner "I watched the first episode I didn't really get into it what's so good about it anyways?" I start explaining giddily "Well It's got some of the greatest storytelling and storyline in general! Don't forget the lovable characters!" He looks at the clock on the wall "Well, enough fangirling, we gotta get to math class." I look at him embarrassed "What was homework again...?" I look at him with an awkward grin "Jack, don't tell me you didn't do your homework again~" I take a stern demeanor "Hey, in my defense, I couldn't just NOT play battlefield hardline!" He chuckles as we get to math class after walking up the stairs next to the front door and down a curvy hallway past an elevator. We arrive in class right after the teacher took questions from the first bit of homework "Ah! Jack, Joel, Have a seat, please we were just starting." She says as she writes down one of the problems down on the board I sit down at my usual seat in the back next to my friend Jonathan, who was already seated there "Sup Jonathan?" He looks at me lazily "Not much," He yawns "You?" I look at him mockingly "Not much just got as much rest as you did, what did you get? Like 30 minutes?" He looks back slowly and yawns "Nah, I got about an hour." I sigh and chuckle a little bit "Lucky you heh." The rest of algebra 1 is just me writing down my homework as the teacher answers students' questions.

~Meanwhile in Equestria~ (because I can do that) Twilight is ecstatic with excitement "I've finally finished it! My transdimensional fusion portal! Do you know what this means dash?" Rainbow Dash looks over bored as heck "No, not really because you didn't tell me. Egghead." Twilight blushes "Oh yeah, kinda glazed over that part heh heh~ Well, what it does is it allows me to view and observe other dimensions! Like looking through a window at another world!" Rainbow Dash starts backing to the door "Wow, sounds like a lot of fun, Well you do that and have fun with it, I'm gonna go practice with spitfire on some new routines, catch yah later!" Twilight tries to catch Dash but it's too late "Wait das- and she's gone, well, I guess I'll have to do this on my own." Twilight starts to power it up "It will take a little bit of time because this requires a lot of power to start."

~Meanwhile on planet earth~ "Alright class have 10.2 done by Wednesday and have a good day!" I sigh "How many questions are in 10.2 like 30?" Joel studiously recites "Yeah around 30 but she said they are easy if you know the material." I look at him sarcastically "Well it would be nice if I had actually LISTENED to what she was teaching but that's not my style." Joel looks over with a wide grin on his face "Well good luck with that," He whispers "even though I know you have the answer books" Jack puts a hand on his chest "Hey I'll try first then turn to the answer books!" Joel chuckles "DEFINITELY right?" I wink back "DEFINITELY." We both walk to science class talking about what we're gonna do over the summer "So are you going to that water park thing?" I remember it has my favorite water-slide there "Obviously! what about you?" Joel laughs "Oh totally I wouldn't miss it." Jack "Cool I'll see you there" We walk into science class and I'm too lazy to actually talk about the rest of school but you get the idea. I say goodbye to Joel and open steam on my phone while waiting for my mom to arrive. I see he's online. "Sup Lorenzo just got out of school what are you doing?" Lore replies pretty quickly "Nothing much just watching a movie." I decide to bring up the story for later "Cool let's talk about ideas for the story later k?" Lore "K cya then" My mom arrives and I get in the car "How was your day at school" Jack "The same as all the other days?" Mom "Nothing new?" Jack "Nope." Mom "Well ok wanna get something to eat on the way home?" Jack "Nah I think I'm good, I ate some pizza at lunch." We rode the rest of the way home in silence.

We finally get home and I rush inside and run into my room and slam the door. I instantly sit down at my computer and set up my other computer next to it so I can talk to Lorenzo and type the story at the same time. "Kay Lore I got my stuff set up so where should we go with thi-" I realize my internet isn't on "Huh that's a little weird" But with my paranoia I knew something was up. I looked around my room but things looked normal "My router must have just shut off" I go into my dad's office where the router was and turned it off and back on "There that should work" I walk back into my room and realize my PlayStation which was on is now off. "Well, maybe it was a power outage for a second?" I sit down at my computer again and start typing the story but cautiously look around every once and awhile.

~Meanwhile in Equestria~ (Yeah get used to that) Twilight is jumping in glee at the sight of her new machine "It's finally working! Time to test it out." Sparks fly out of the side "Ah! Well, that wasn't planned, but it should be fine." Twilight giddily gets into an oculus rift like contraption and straps it on with magic "Time to see what dimension it took me to." She looks around and she is on a curb next to a car and a house "What is this thing?" Confused, she moves towards the car and it disappears. Twilight jumps back as it does so. "What happened to it? It's gone?" She looks around but can't find the car "Probably just part of the system." She starts going towards the house.

~Meanwhile on earth~ Jack hears a low humming noise "What is that noise?" "Why would my parents be running the washer and dryer at this time.." Turns headphones up to full to not hear the ruckus Meanwhile twilight is still exploring not knowing what she is doing in the process "Wow this world is so technologically advanced!" She walks into a kitchen and in doing so all the kitchen hardware starts disappearing "Ugh that's really annoying, I'll have to fix that later, this is too fascinating to leave!" She heads up the stairs as jack starts to hear the humming over even his music turned on full volume. "Okay, that's enough, that's way too loud!" Jack gets up and heads to the door as twilight goes down the hallway towards Jacks room. Jack heads out into the hallway "What is all thi- WOAH WHAT IS THAT?" He sees the gigantic orb sucking up half of his house "I'm pretty sure my parents didn't order a Death orb!" "My parents will never believe this destroyed the house... I'm dead for sure" He doesn't realize he's being backed into a corner as his room has no windows only skylights. Meanwhile twilight is confused and excited "Is that a human? How lucky am I to get to such a dimension, I thought humans were just myths!" As jack realizes he's cornered in his room its too late the orb has taken the rest of the house already.

His room is being sucked up as we speak so Jack decides to hide in his closet as a last resort as he grabs his Mosin Nagant for safety he doesn't know if he'll need it but it's worth it. "Well as they say the final stand..." Jack puts on his Bluetooth earphones and turns on This Means War by Aviators "ITS THE LAST STAND COME AT ME!" Twilight hears that from the other room "Oh that's where he went, Why is he in there?" (The audio isn't as good as the video for the transdimensional fusion portal) Twilights orb comes through the door of the closet which is about the size of a small bathroom Jack valiantly prepares to fight the orb "ATTAAAACK!" Jack starts firing shots into the orb. Twilight confused gets closer to try and figure out what the device is "What is that loud dev- WHAT?" Suddenly the bullet goes through the portal and hits the side of the machine and the machine starts sputtering, Twilight hurriedly tries to fix it "Oh no no nononono NO!" The orb stops moving halfway between jack and the nothing that's left of his house. Jack looks up confused "Did I win? Did I do it? This calls for some victory fanfare!" Jack turns on a Final Fantasy victory fanfare theme song "AWW yeah!" Meanwhile twilight is struggling to keep her machine intact, And finally gives up after realizing it's impossible parts are flying off way too rapidly Jack starts dancing and spinning the Mosin like clouds breaker sword "I DEED IT HA- Wait what." The orb starts expanding at a rapid pace and envelopes jack in it along with the part of his house that was left. As he's being enveloped he manages to say "Aww no fair! I didn't even get to the part where I earn EXP!" The orb implodes on itself and then EXPLODES with a huge BOOM leaving a large crater where his house used to be. Congrats! I took the time to revise the first chapter! **Tell me how I did and please vote on the second chapter so I can continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly start to open my eyes. My eyes adjust and I'm on some dirt path "Well with the magical orb and now this I'm guessing I'm not in Kansas anymore!" I facepalm internally "But seriously where am I, this doesn't look like any RECENT mapped out area ever seen. Better investigate." I look around at my surroundings there is a big forest behind me, and when I mean big, I mean GIGANTIC like this thing covers most of my view when looking near it "I have never seen a forest look like that! That's just creepy." I look at the dirt path again "Well should I start walking in a direction or..-" I hear voices coming down the road and immediately jump into a bush beside me "They could be hostile, never can be too careful." I whisper to myself as the figures become more apparent...wait is that? No, it can't be.. Ponies?! "Pon-!" I catch myself realizing they still could be hostile due to the fact that I am kinda a gigantic human. As I'm thinking these the voices come right to a stop and there is pure silence for a moment. I decide to take a peek and notice that the two ponies; Presumably Lyra and Bon Bon are gawking at something that isn't me.

"What could be so dumbfounding.." At that moment I catch glimpse of what seems to be a house. But not just any house, that's my house! "What the- how did that get here?" It seems Lyra and Bon Bon are having the same confusion "We should tell twilight!" Lyra says towards Bon Bon "Yeah, I've never seen a house this weird before. It looks like it crashed here!" They go galloping off towards what I imagine is ponyville. "Well, I might as well check it out before the pony CIA gets here." I walk around my house, simply amazed at how my house ended up in "SQUEEEE!" Equestria! I fangasm for a bit and decide that hanging around the soon to be the center of attention in Equestria was NOT a good Idea and decide to grab my things and head into the Everfree forest, the place I would go to survive. "Goodbye, ye old shitty house. "I had some great times here." I kick the house "But not as many as I did BAD times." I grumble to myself. I decide to grab my M9 Beretta pistol. "I don't need my rifle THAT bad, it is a world full of ponies, right?" I hope so. I hide my rifle in a medium chest under my bed and lock it just in case. I decide to also bring my Zippo lighter which has limited fuel but works guaranteed when It has fuel, my multi-tools, (about 3 of them two small ones and a big one) a couple of knives, my highly pocketed pants and my backpacking backpack (which also has a couple things in it, I'll get to that later) so I can stuff all of my knives and multi-tools somewhere and I head off. I also take my phone and my binder full of writing material and pencils because I wanna be able to practice my limited drawing abilities and listen to music.

I end up in the almost pitch black tree cover of the Everfree forest, not expecting to really go anywhere other than to survive. I set up a small camp cutting some sticks into smaller pieces of kindling for a fire and lighting them with my worn Zippo lighter. "Huh, running low on fuel, don't suppose ponies have any lighter fluid or butane around? No? Well, I guess I'll need to make do after this." I stuff the lighter in my pocket hoping to find some sort of fuel source for it in the future. I decide to make a tent out of sticks with vines tied between them and leaves lain over the top of it. It will make do. I decide to spruce up my campsite a little bit by getting vines and making a ball, cutting a face into it, and calling it Wilson. I end up talking to myself more than Wilson surprisingly. "So, I'm in Equestria. How? There was a magical orb that teleported me, was that intentional? So confusing, that orb did NOT just look like Equestrian magic, it looked like something was harnessing the magic into that orb thing. Oh god, I hope this isn't a cheesy story where there is a BIG villain behind everything or whatever." I roll my eyes. "Well, it's been a big day I better get some shut-eye goodnight, Wilson." I give a parting wave to my vine-ball friend, soon after I fall into a deep sleep listening to Remembering Myself by Stephen. (Yes I will quote the music I listen to from time to time)

BOOOOM! I wake up very quickly, I swear I heard a noise? "Meh, It could have been a drea- you know? whenever any character says that it turns out to be wrong. REBEL AGAINST THE STORY! So what could have it been..." As I'm talking to myself I'm inside my small vine-tent, it's surprisingly well hidden because it just looks like a pile of vines, ignore the fact that it IS a pile of vines. "I mean, whatever that orb was could have caused it?" I glare at Wilson. "Hey, I like speculating what it was before I actually go OK? It makes me feel more prepared." I get out of my makeshift vine-tent and look around. It's a little brighter than when I went to sleep. Looks like early morning. I must have slept a while since it seemed around mid-day when I went to sleep. "Well, I hope I didn't sleep through anything important." I stretch out. My stomach grumbles. "Like breakfast." Sigh. "I better get some food later. I think I could enjoy a nice Daffidil Sandwich." I gather up my things, I ponder whether to actually BRING Wilson along.


End file.
